The overall objective of this research is to continue to make as complete as possible a phytochemical and pharmacological study of the constituents of the genus Thalictrum with emphasis on the alkaloids. They will be screened for antagonists to the newly discovered substances such as Substance P, glutamate, GABA, etc.; for neuro-muscular blocking activity, and for mimicking or blocking the analgesic action of morphine and exogenously adminstered endorphins. An in-depth study will be carried out to investigate the dopamine receptor interacting properties of selected alkaloids in the subcellular fractions isolated from the rat brain. In addition, the alkaloids are to be tested for antimicrobial, hypotensive and antitumor activity.